


Read my lips

by Rbabbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbabbit/pseuds/Rbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield is on a journey with Bilbo Baggins, the only complication. He's deaf,but somehow they always find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read my lips

"Bilbo Baggins...?"Thorin oakenshield spoke as he made his way towards a round green door on the hill of the shire, the one marked by his old friend Gandalf the grey. His hair had it's usual four beads, two on the side, and two on the back, his beard kept neat, and his face focused, serious. He walked up to the door,closing the gate of the fence, he had to take to get in here, closed, then taking the paper in his hand and tucking it away in his fur/leather coat. Thorin knocked on the door, waiting.  
Nothing.   
He tried again.   
Still nothing.   
Feeling his frustration rising, he banged the door hard, waiting.   
Once more, nothing.  
Sighing, Thorin grabbed the handle, opening the green marked door, knowing full well he was trespassing, and walked in. He took in the sight, a comfortable little hole it was, warm, colorful, and homey. Thorin heard a distinct sound of pans falling, a curse from another as he closed the door.  
"Excuse me? Master Baggins?"  
Nothing.  
"Master Bilbo Baggins?" Thorin called out again.  
Nothing again.  
'Was he deaf?!"He went towards the sound of the falling pans and found a small hobbit laying on the floor with a pot over his head. He helped the hobbit up and took off the pot.  
"Ah...you're master Baggins?"Thorin said softly.  
"Ah...yes I am he...who are you and why did you trespass into my house?"Bilbo spoke firmly, his eyebrows knit together.  
"You never answered my knock!"Thorin said a bit loudly.  
"Of course I didn't! I'm deaf!"  
"Wait...what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me except the idea and the name.  
> F.R.


End file.
